CHANCES
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: — ¿Huyendo de nuevo?- su voz era apacible, sonreía— ¿Qué es lo vas a buscar esta vez?, ya cumpliste tu venganza. Eres muy fuerte, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?—"Tu perdón"- quiso decirle, pero en lugar de eso se limito a gruñir.Capitulo final gracias a todos
1. Capitulo 1: This Time

**This Time  
**

Siempre fue debil, una inutil, ni siquiera podia ayudar a sus amigos en batalla, no pudo protejerse ella misma, tampoco pudo protejerlos a ellos, no pudo detener a Sasuke para que no se fuera de la villa; que no fuera un renegado, **esa vez** realmente lo intento todo.

"_Quedate conmigo"_

"_Are algo… lo que sea"_

"_Si no puedes quedarte…llevame contigo"_

"_Sakura…gracias"_

Era una palabra que siempre espero que èl le dijera, que la reconociera, pero no paso como ella lo deceaba.

"_Te quiero mas que a nada"_

Y era verdad, ella jamas habia amado, ni amrìa como amaba a Sasuke. Pero, aun asi no era suficiente, aun asi no pudo convencerlo, aun asi… no pudo salvarlo.

"_La venganza…eso no harà feliz a nadie. A nadie. Ni a ti…ni a mi."_

Sasuke regreso, por su propio pie, por su voluntad, el equipo 7 estaba junto **otra vez**.

Pero **esta vez **seria diferente.

La kunoichi debil, la que siempre debio ser protegida, la que siempre sabía lo elemental en la teoria, pero que no era buena en la práctica. Eso cambio, ella cambio.

Sasuke habia huido

Naruto viajaba con jiraiya

Y ella no se quedaria atrás, seria mas fuerte, no por Naruto, no por Sasuke; seria fuerte por ella. Por que no seria más debil, molesta…un estorbo. Seria una kunoichi.

-

-

-

Tiempo.

Naruto volvio, más fuerte y la amistad se hizo más fuerte.

**Esta vez** eran como hermanos.

-

-

-

Tiempo.

Se reencontraron con Sasuke, pero no pudieron traerlo de vuelta. De nuevo era debil.

**Esta vez** le demostraria que habia cambiado.

-

-

-

Tiempo.

Sasuke volvio a konoha, estuvo encarcelado, pero naruto, kakashi y ella apelaron a su favor.

**Esta vez** sasuke no se iria, ella no lo permitiria.

Pero las cosas habian cambiado, sakura ya no lo perseguia pidiendole citas, ahora entrenaban juntos, ya no era una de sus locas admiradoras, aunque hubiera admitido ante Ino que seguia enamorada de Sauke. Le demostraria que era mejor, Tsunade estaba orgullosa de su alumna, si bien era cierto que aun amaba a Sasuke, ella ya no se arrastraba a sus pies y como muestra de su confianza la mando a una mision.

**Esta vez** sin sus compañeros.

-

-

-

Sangre.

Sangre por todos lados, el escuadron que acompañaba a Sakura habia sido atacado por miembros del akatsuki, ella peleaba y regeneraba las energias de sus camaradas, no podia decepcionarlos, no podia decepcionar a su maestra.

No podia decepcionarce a si misma.

"_Quedate atrás, yo los protegere"_

"_Yo te ayudare Sakura-chan"_

"_Solo protege al señor, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demas"_

Siempre mirando desde atrás, siempre protegida por Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei

**Esta vez** probaria su valia.

Como ninja.

Como kunoichi.

Como mujer.

-**Esta vez…**-dijo ella con decisión emanando chakra, lo ultimo que le quedaba-…me miraran desde atrás.

Se limpio la sangre de la boca y miro a su alrededor, ya no seria una carga, lo demostraria, consentrando chakra en su mano derecha dio un gole en el piso rompiendolo obligando a sus contricantes a saltar y lanzo unos shurikens asi ellos. Sus entrenamientos con la gran Tsunade-sama no serian en vano, Haruno Sakura ya no era debil.

**No esta vez.**

Podian ver las puertas de Konoha abiertas para los cansados shinobis que llegaban de una exausta mision; todos estan ahí, Tsunade la miraba con orgullo y felicidad, Kakashi sonreia tras su mascara, Ino y Naruto se acercaron a ella corriendo para abrazarla, todos estaban alli, hasta Neji, que probablemente estaba fastidiado de escuchar a Lee, sobre Gai-sensei y algo sobre la flama de la juventud, miro a todos lados, amigos felicitandola por la exitosa mision, todos ahí para felicitarla, reconocerla, menos Sasuke que no estaba ahí.

Suspiro resignada, no habia nada que hacer el era asi y no podia cambiarlo.

Despues de entregarle el reporte de lo que sucedió en la mision a Tsunade-sama, Sakura se dirigia a su casa, estaba exausta, queria dormir y no pensar en nada hasta mañana.

**Esta vez **Sakura se sorprendio al ver quien estaba recargado en su puerta; reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos crusados sobre el pecho, Uchiha Sasuke la esperaba.

-¿Sasuke-kun?...-susurro suavemte esperando que no fuera una especie de ilucion

-Hn-Sasuke fue abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta mirar directamente los orbes jade que lo miraban con expectacion.

-"Tan comunicativo como siempre, ¿verada Sasuke-kun?"-penso Sakura cuando no dijo nada, se quedaron viendo el auno al otro sin decir nada por lo que les parecio una etrnidad.

-Sakura-un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo cuando el pronuncio su nombre, si no fuera por que ya se habia resignado a que Sasuke no le hiciera caso, esto le pareceria muy romantico.

Sasuke sonrio perversamente al notar el estremecimiento de la chica cuando pronuncio su nombre, pero aun asi tenia sus dudas, Naruto podia ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenia sus momentos de lucides, cuando regreso Naruto le habia dicho que Sakura habia entrenado con la Hokage y que se habia vuelto muy fuerte, que era una de las mejores 

medicos ninjas despues de Tsunade-sama, y que ya habia superado su amor por èl. Sasuke creyo que Naruto le mentia, pues cuando se encontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru el los vencio a los 2 muy facilmente, pero en este teimpo que estuvo de regreso en Konoha, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto no mentia hacerca de las habilidaddes de su compañera, y algo dentro de èl se movio, ¿Tambien habria superado Sakura, su amor por èl?

Camino lentamente asi ella acortando la distancia entre ellos, sin saber que aun que lo hiciera siempre habria una distancia mucho mayor entre ellos.

El fresco viento de la noche mecio los cabellos de la chica y su dulce aroma golpeo con fuerza en Sasuke.

Se tregaria su orgullo.

**Esta vez **Sasuke seria el que se arrisgara.

-Sal conmigo-solto èl con voz ronca y profunda

Sakura perpadeo un par de veces creyendo que habia escuchado mal ¿acaso Sasuke le habia pedido una cita?, bueno, no le habia pedido una cita le dijo que salira con èl.

Siempre quizo que Sasuke la invitara a salir.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa cansada…melancolica.

-Me encantaria.

Sasuke sonrio con arrogancia, lo sabia, sabia que el dobe de Naruto le mentia, Sakura siempre lo seguiria.

-Pero no saldre contigo

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo ¿habia escuchado bien?, ¿Sakura lo rechazaba?

-¿Por qué?

Ella suspiro, ¿como explicarle?; cerró sus ojos y dejo que su corazon hablara por ella.

-**Esta vez** no ire corriendo detrás de ti Sasuke-kun-èl la miro sin entender

-Te amo, siempre voy a amarte, pero **esta vez** no voy a rogarte.-su mirada era seria.

-**Esta vez** no te detendre si te vas de la alde en busca de vanganza, **Esta vez** no te detendre si escojes un camino de sangre… de soledad, **esta vez** no llorare por ti para que al final me ignores y te vayas, **esta vez**… Uchiha, no correre detrás de ti diciendote que esta bien y que no.-tomo un poco de aire y lo miro a los ojos-**esta vez** he crecido como shinobi, como kunoichi, como mujer, mas importante aun como ser humano, ya no tengo como meta el que te enamores de mi, ya no sueño con que un dia sea tu novia, no eres mi sueño; tengo metas y aspiraciones mas altas que tu. Quiero ser una gran medico ninja como Tsunade-shishiou, **esta vez** Uchiha, no tendras que protegerme, por que no te necesito, ahora estoy a tu altura y algun dia te superare.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio.

-"Nunca sabes que decir ¿verdad?"-penso la chica con amargura, comenzo a caminar a paso cancino hacia su casa, sin atreverse a ver a tras, ya que si lo hacia sabia que se arrepentiria.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de su puerta aun asi no volteo a verlo.

-Sasuke-lo llamo sin verlo, sabia que el seguia ahí tratando de asimilar todo lo que le habia confesado-**esta vez** si me ire a casa a dormir-dicho esto entro a su casa.

"**Esta vez** no correre atrás de ti"

"**Esta vez** no te detendre"

"**Esta vez** no me humillare por ti"

"**Esta vez** te dejare ir"

"**Esta vez **no te salvare"

Por que **esta vez** Haruno Sakura, no seria debil o molesta

Seria ella y aunque Sasuke no volviera a hablarle seria feliz, por que èl entenderia que ella ya no era la misma de antes.

**Esta vez **ella lloraria de felicidad.

-"Te amo Sasuke-kun, pero… yo cambie, y tu nunca lo aras"-ya no llorare por ti.

**No esta vez.**

Por que **esta ultima vez** Haruno Sakura admitiria que lo amaba y seria la **ultima vez** que èl lo supiera.


	2. Capitulo 2: Reasons

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Pareja: **SasukexSakura.

Gracias a todo los que dejaron review.

**Reasons****.**

Siempre tuvo una **razón** para hacer las cosas.

Se convirtió en shinobi, por que provenía del gran clan Uchiha.

Siempre tuvo una marcada rivalidad/amistad con Naruto.

Por que ambos pasaron por lo mismo.

Una solitaria infancia, sin padres, sin hermanos…

Solos.

Aun que él escogiera la soledad, él poder y la venganza, por sobre, la amistad, el honor, _el_ _amor… la felicidad._

Tenía millones de **razones** para irse.

Y ninguna para quedarse. _Según él._

-

-

-

Cuando era niño tenía una **razón** para ser feliz; tenía una familia, pertenecía a un poderoso clan, era respetado.

Era feliz.

Hasta que, irónicamente; la persona que mas admiraba y amaba, le quito esa **razón.**

Su hermano Itachi.

"_Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida! Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí."_

Soledad.

Odio.

Poder.

Venganza.

Sasuke vivió, por y para eso solamente.

Hasta el día que se convirtió en genin, junto a Sakura y Naruto.

Y creo nuevos lazos, muy a su pesar.

Y tuvo una nueva **razón** para ser feliz.

Hasta que Itachi regreso.

Y retomo su camino de soledad.

De odio.

No quería ser amado.

Por que el ya no sabia como amar.

Por encima de todo, y aunque nunca lo dijera.

Tenía miedo.

De volver a perderlo todo.

"_La venganza…eso no hará feliz a nadie. A nadie. Ni a ti…ni a mi."_

"_Te quiero mas que a nada"_

"_Quédate conmigo"_

"_Hare algo… lo que sea"_

"_Si te quedas junto a mi, me asegurare de que no te arrepientas"_

"_Seremos felices"_

"_Si no puedes quedarte…llévame contigo"_

Frases que se venían a su mente, como acusándolo, por todo aquello que le ofrecieron y que el rechazo, por cobardía.

Le dieron miles de **razones** para quedarse y el las rechazó.

Y escogió la única **razón**, que lo llevaría a la destrucción.

-

-

-

Cuando Sasuke miro el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, todas aquellas **razones** que tenia para vivir se esfumaron en al aire, como si nunca hubieran existido. Y se perdió totalmente, ya no tenía un propósito, ya no tenía un lugar en el mundo.

O… eso creía.

-

-

-

Cuando regreso a Konoha, no creyó que sus compañeros tuvieran una **razón** para volver a tratarlo como antes, pero se equivoco. _El Uchiha traidor, renegado, desertor_. Frases que se había acostumbrado a escuchar, fueron desapareciendo, gracias a la persuasión de Kakashi, la tenacidad de Naruto y la vehemencia con la que Sakura le defendía.

Esa era una **buena razón**, para intentar volver a amar.

Todo había cambiado.

Fue un estúpido al creer que todo seguiría igual.

Sobretodo por que ella tenía una **razón **para cambiar.

Él lo sabia, ya no lo perseguía; aun que sus reacciones tímidas y sus sonrojos indicaban que sus sentimientos por él seguían latentes, intactos. Ingenuo él; que creía que podía manejarla como cuando eran unos niños.

Tuvo que aprender, irónicamente. De la misma manera en la que le dio a Sakura la **razón **para cambiar.

-

-

-

Estaban en el puesto de ramen que tanto le gustaba a Naruto, recordando viejos tiempos; cuando los 3 eran genins, cuando eran el equipo 7. Kakashi leía su libro, Naruto y Sasuke peleaban; como siempre, y Sakura se limitaba a verlos. Fue entonces que un ANBU se presento ante ellos, diciendo que Tsunade solicitaba la presencia de Sakura, los 3 hombres ahí presentes se tensaron.

Esa era la primera vez que llamaron a Sakura para una misión, sin su equipo.

Sin él.

Cuando se enteraron de la misión que Sakura aria sin ellos, protestaron, Naruto había dicho que seria muy peligrosa aquella misión y que él debería acompañarla para brindarle su ayuda, Sasuke alego que la kunoichi era demasiado débil como para ir sola.

Aunque sabia y de antemano, que era mentira.

Cuando Tsunade se canso de tratar de hacerlos entender, los corrió a golpes de su oficina, no sin antes recordarles que Sakura había cambiado, que podía arreglárselas sola, que tuvieran un poco de fe en su compañera. No por algo era su alumna.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Ella ha cambiado _—_ Naruto y Sasuke caminaban hacia el antiguo campo de entrenamiento donde empezó el equipo 7.

—Hn, lo dudo mucho_—_ no quería admitirlo, por orgullo.

—Acéptalo Teme, Sakura-chan ha cambiado, ya no es una de tus locas fans como Ino.

—Hmp. Cállate usuratonkachi.

—Teme.

—Dobe.

Naruto frunció el ceño y lo dejo pasar, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—Sakura-chan viene mañana, ya quiero que me cuente como le fue en su misión dattebayo, apuesto que nos extraño_—_ sonrió zorrunamente

Sasuke no contesto, sólo quería que la kunoichi regresara pronto, en el tiempo que estuvo entrenando con Naruto y Sakura, se dio cuenta de que había mejorado notablemente, la semilla de la duda sobre los sentimientos que esperaba que Sakura guardara sobre él. Comenzó a florecer.

La esperaría para comprobarlo mañana.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pero ella no apareció, Naruto hizo un escándalo cuando su amiga no apareció, a la Hokage no le quedo otro remedio que decirle sobre el ataque que recibieron por parte de Akatsuki, pensando que Naruto viajaba con ellos.

Naruto se ofreció a ir en su ayuda, también lo hizo su estúpido Sai… su copia barata, Ino y su equipo, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Hasta Kakashi. Todos tenían una buena **razón** para buscarla.

Tsunade se negó, ella confiaba en que Sakura regresaría a salvo.

Y tenía **razón**.

-

-

-

Sakura llego a Konoha a salvo, todos estaban ahí para recibirla, él estaba en la oscuridad. Observándola, se veía feliz, satisfecha… diferente.

Ella siempre fue diferente.

Por eso…

"_Sakura…gracias"_

Esa única vez le agradeció todo lo que hizo y se ofreció a hacer por él.

Por que eso era todo lo que le podía decir.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La espero pacientemente en la puerta de su casa, podía escuchar sus pasos acercase a él, sonrió internamente, sus pasos eran inconfundibles, siempre calmados. _  
_

— ¿Sasuke-kun?...- susurro suavemente. Se veía confundida.

— Hn-Sasuke fue abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta mirar directamente los orbes jade que lo miraban con expectación.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa resignada. Sasuke medito bien lo que le diría, tenia **razones **para estar ahí. Para volver.

Por eso estaba ahí.

—Sakura…- la llamo con voz suave, aterciopelada y sonrió perversamente al ver la reacción de la chica, tenia razón, Naruto le mentía.

Camino lentamente hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ellos, sin saber que aun que lo hiciera siempre habría una distancia mucho mayor entre ellos.

Siempre la hubo.

Las **razones** de esa separación eran obvias. Él era el causante.

—Sal conmigo-soltó él con voz ronca y profunda.

Sakura se veía desorientada cuando Sasuke le dijo que saliera con ella, eso le causo gracia.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa cansada…melancólica.

Eso lo desconcertó.

—Me encantaría. Pero no saldré contigo

La cara de Sasuke era un poema.

— ¿Por qué?- Sasuke escucho las **razones** por las que Sakura la había rechazado.

Todas esas **razones** él las había provocado.

—Sasuke-lo llamo sin verlo, sabia que el seguía ahí tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había confesado-esta vez si me iré a casa a dormir-dicho esto entro a su casa.

La **razón **por la que había vuelto se canso de esperarlo.

La **razón** por la que quería cambiar- aunque fuera un poco- desapareció.

Todo era diferente.

¿Tenia ahora **razones** para quedarse?

Penúltimo capitulo, ¿que les gustaría?, ¿Qué Sasuke le rogara? ¿O le buscamos un nuevo amor a Sakura?


	3. Capitulo 3:Chances

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Pareja: **SasukexSakura.

**Aclaraciones: **este será el último capitulo, pero tendrá una secuela un poco mas larga. Pero todo depende de los review, si llegan a 20 o mas hago secuela, donde podremos ver a Sasuke humillarse por la kunoichi. Todo depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores. Si tiene oportunidad leen mi otro fic. Konoha: crónica de los bijus. Realmente me estoy esforzando mucho con ambos fic.

**Chances**

Había tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos. Tantos sueños y tantas promesas rotas, todo lo bueno y lo malo. Tantas **oportunidades** de ser feliz.

Desperdiciadas.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, pero sabía que era por cobardía.

Por que **esta vez** no habría quien lo detuviera.

Y no tenia **razones **para quedarse.

Los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, mientras recorría un camino, que no pensó volver a seguir desde que tenía 12 años.

Momentos que apreciaría aunque solo fueran recuerdos.

Eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

Recuerdos.

"¡_Buenos días Sasuke-kun!"_

No le sorprendió el no encontrar a nadie en la banca, Sakura no iría a detenerlo como **aquella vez**, por la simple **razón** de que ya no lo necesitaba.

Desperdicio su única **oportunidad**

"_No te vayas, porque aunque tengo padres y amigos, estar sin ti sería lo mismo que estar sola"_

Tantas promesas.

"_Si te quedas junto a mi, me asegurare de que no te arrepientas"_

Sakura maduro, él no. Supo darse cuenta a tiempo de que su amor no iba hacia ningún lado, él pensó ingenuamente que no tendría que preocuparse por las consecuencias de alejarse de la villa; se equivoco, y el error le costo mucho.

Pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, se repondría… con el tiempo.

Se detuvo súbitamente al ver una silueta arremolinarse en la niebla espectral de esa noche, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la garganta se le seco. La silueta femenina que reconocería en cualquier lugar. El exótico y peculiar cabello rosa, los grandes y expresivos orbes jade; la suave y pálida piel.

Sakura estaba ahí, tal como lo estuvo hace algunos años.

Sakura sonrió internamente cuando noto la cara de asombro de Sasuke y casi rió cuando intento disimularla con su típico semblante frio.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, por orgullo, no estaban dispuestos a doblegarse ante el otro.

— ¿Huyendo de nuevo?- su voz era apacible, sonreía— ¿Qué es lo vas a buscar esta vez?, ya cumpliste tu venganza. Eres muy fuerte, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—"_Tu perdón"- _quiso decirle, pero en lugar de eso se limito a gruñir.

Sakura mascullo vulgarmente ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke, nunca la había escuchado hablar así, eso le sorprendió. Especialmente por que la joven despotricaba a diestra y siniestra sobre él. Le sorprendió el extenso vocabulario que la kunoichi parecía tener, mucha mas de lo que el podría tener con el Baka de Naruto.

—Sabes, estoy cansada. No vine aquí para detenerte. Si quieres irte, bien, es tu decisión; pero voy a hacerte una advertencia. Si te vas, no se permitirá volver.

— ¿Me esta prohibiendo volver?, y… ¿se puede saber quien eres tu para decirme semejante estupidez?- pregunto retador, aunque sentía las entrañas revolverse con lo que le dijo la kunoichi.

—Esta advertencia no viene de mí. Cuando le dijiste a Tsunade-shishiou que tomarías la misión por tiempo indefinido. Sospechó lo mismo que todos… ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?, ¿no soportas el rechazo? Por eso te vas.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Herido en su orgullo, Sasuke le sonrió arrogantemente.

—Eres muy vanidosa si crees que me voy por ti…Sakura.- sus ojos brillaron perversamente cuando noto como Sakura se cohibía ante su intensa mirada

—Cuidado Sasuke, no vayas a morderte la lengua- le atajo la chica con enfado.

Se miraron desafiantes, tanto eran las heridas, tanto era el orgullo, que no se daban cuenta de que solo se estaban haciendo daño ellos mismos. No se puede olvidar el pasado, por que es parte de lo que nos formo, con todo lo bueno y malo. Sakura sabía que su amor por Sasuke era un arma de doble filo, la había roto, en todos los sentidos, pero el saberse ignorada y devastada, le hizo cambiar de actitud; fue entonces que reparo en todos sus fallos, y decidió hacer algo para cambiarlos, para cambiarse a si misma. Se hizo fuerte y mas aun pudo darse cuenta de que amaba a Sasuke con profundidad, pero ese amor no la cegó de la verdad, él no la amaba. Al menos eso pensaba.

Sasuke no comprendía mucho los sentimientos que le tenía a la chica, sólo sabia que no quería perderla, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era suficiente. Sakura quería algo más. Algo que él no estaba muy seguro de poder… saber, dárselo.

Amor.

Una palabra tan simple, con un significado tan complejo.

Los recuerdos de los últimos años golpearon la mente de ambos.

Sentimientos con los cuales ninguno sabía lidiar.

Tantas **oportunidades** que dejo pasar.

Tantas palabras que no dijo.

Tantas promesas que no cumplió.

Tantos sueños a los que renuncio.

Pero **esta vez**, tenía que dejar sus **razones** estúpidas para rendirse. Tomaría la **oportunidad **que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. Dejo caer la mochila que cargaba y camino a Sakura con semblante serio, pero decidido, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego, que nunca había visto antes, Sasuke se acerco a ella, con la rapidez con la que lo caracterizaba. Tomo a Sakura por los hombros empujándola hasta que el cuerpo de la chica choco contra la fría pared, Sakura tardo en reaccionar, intento tomar una pose de pelea; pensando quizá que el Uchiha se había enfadado por su comentario.

Se equivoco.

Sakura miro intrigada el movimiento tan repentino que hizo el Uchiha. Se sorprendió mas aun con la acción que hizo ante su incrédula mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Los brazos del chico la rodearon como 2 bandas de acero, en un abrazo posesivo y sus labios se sellaron en los de la chica en un beso exigente.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y casi grito de felicidad, cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke introducirse en su boca.

Y en ese momento ambos decidieron mandar al diablo los orgullos.

Ambos tomarían la **oportunidad **que tenían ahora, después pensarían en las consecuencias.

Sakura, tímidamente rodeo el cuello de Sasuke intensificando aun mas el beso, Sasuke no se quedo atrás y con su mano izquierda apretó la nuca de Sakura, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso y perfumado cabello se la chica. Cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno se separaron, Sasuke junto su frente con la de ella que tenia un tímido sonrojo en la mejillas.

—_Molesta…-_susurro con voz enronquecida.

Sakura rio, ante el tono "cariñoso" con el que Sasuke no pudo reprimirse al llamarla.

—Hmp.

—Sasuke…- le llamo ella, aun seguían abrazados, inconscientemente Sasuke peinaba los cabellos de ella —esto no significa que ya te he perdonado.

La caricia de Sasuke se detuvo súbitamente, alejo a Sakura un poco, sin soltarla. La miro desconcertado con una ceja arqueada.

—Ya, ¿no creerás que con un simple beso me vas a convencer verdad?- le pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmp.-se limito a "contestarle"

Sakura hizo un mohín infantil de esos que tanto hacia cuando era una niña, sacándole involuntariamente una sonrisa al Uchiha. Intento besarla de nuevo, pero ella se alejo de él, negando con la baza infantilmente.

—Nu-uh, si quieres una oportunidad _Sasuke-chan…_— Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada ante el sufijo tan bochornoso con el que la chica lo llamaba. —…tendrás que esforzarte.

Sakura se alejo finalmente del chico, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Tienes una **ultima oportunidad,** Sasuke.- acoto seria la chica.

Sasuke le regreso la mirada seria, sabia perfectamente que esa era su ultima oportunidad. La fresca brisa nocturna meció el cabello de ambos. Sakura recogió la mochila de Sasuke y la miro, después miro al chico que se poso a un lado suyo.

— ¿creo que ya no vas a necesitarla o si?- le pregunto con tono jocoso.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y con un pálido rosa cubría las aun mas pálidas mejillas del chico, cuando le ofreció si mano para caminar de regreso a la aldea… juntos.

Por que **esta vez**, era cierto que Sakura ya le rogaría.

Y Sasuke tenía nuevas **razones** para quedarse.

Ambos se habían dado una nueva **oportunidad.**

Sakura sonrió feliz, suspirando satisfecha. Debía darle las gracias a Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishiou y a Naruto, por mandarla a ella. Aunque sabía que había sido plan con maña.

**Fin.**

¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Esto fue divertido.

¿Qué pruebas tendrá que hacer Sasuke para ganarse a Sakura?

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este fic. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final, la verdad yo me sentí satisfecha, pues Sasuke-chan tendrá que esforzarse.

Les dejare el summary de la 2 parte de esta historia.

**Summary****:** El rumor Del trato de Sasuke y Sakura se corrió por todo Konoha, ahora las demás kunoichis desean que sus Amados shinobis se esfuercen. ¿Si Sakura pudo domar al Uchiha, por que ellos no se podían esforzar?, ahora no sólo Sasuke sufrirá. También lo harán Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai y hasta los sensei tendrán que sufrir, las pruebas impuestas por las chicas.

Gracias, de veras gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaron.

Espero que me sigan apoyando con mis otras historias.

Cuídense mucho.

Ai no Kuroi


End file.
